hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mohnke calls Schenck
Mohnke calls Schenck is a scene in Downfall which is commonly used in parodies. It occurs fairly early in the film when the Battle of Berlin is in its early phase. Among the many phone scenes in the film, this one is perhaps the second most sought after in story-driven parodies after the Hitler Phone Scene. In Downfall In the building where Ernst-Günther Schenck was when the documents were burned is now deserted, with papers scattered everywhere. A phone is heard ringing, echoing along the empty hallways. Schenck springs into view, running barefoot down the hallway. He picks up the phone with Wilhelm Mohnke on the line. The latter tells the former that he's at the Chancellery Bunker, defending the Government District and he needs help. Schenck tells him that only he and his adjutant, Max Müller, are the only ones in the building. Mohnke asks him if he's a doctor, to which he acknowledges that he's an internist. Mohnke requests Schenck to find a truck and bring him all the morphine, penicillin and first-aid supplies that he can find. Schenck agrees and Mohnke thanks him. Helmuth Weidling is then seen behind Mohnke making his way to the Führerbunker starting the next scene. In Downfall Parodies The scene is not widely used on its own instead used for longer parodies. Usually, Mohnke would be calling Schenck, but cases where he calls someone else exists, such as Otto Günsche or Hitler. This is true for Schenck as well. In thenewyorkcitay's parody (name of parody unknown) about Mohnke being called monkey, he calls Günsche and asks him to spread nasty rumors bout the generals in order to frame and exact revenge on Hitler who called him a monkey early in the parody. In Hitler Kidnaps the Goebbels Children, Mohnke calls Schenck, telling him that he suspects that Hitler is behind the kidnappings. In Fegelein: The Lost Tapes' The GoebbelMan, Schenck is first called by the GoebbelMan, after which he gets called by Mohnke. In mfaizsyahmi's Hitler calls Gotye, Schenck gets a phone call from Gotye, who proceeds to sing vulgar words. He hangs up as soon as the other finishes. Schenck also appears in one of mfaizsyahmi's outros, where he rushes to answer the phone only to find out it was Fegelein prank-calling. In JennieParker87's A strange parody 1, Schenck is seen talking to Hitler on the phone. Hitler complains about a medical issue, which leads to Schenck hanging up in disgust. Hitler Rants Parodies has made a few phone scene compilation videos, such as Hitler Provides IT Support, where many people are calling Hitler. Both parts of this scene, Mohnke on the phone, and Schenck on the phone, individually, are used in these kinds of parodies. Trivia *In almost all cases Mohnke identifies himself as "Bonkers" in the parodies. Gallery Empty_Building.jpg|The empty building with nothing but scattered papers and books. Schenck_Runs.jpg|Schenck running barefoot to answer the call. Schenck_phone.jpg|Schenck on the phone. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Telephone scenes